What develops in the Darkroom
by Elise7
Summary: Tristan is back will a photography class bring them together?
1. Chapter 1: The return of Bible boy

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 1: Another year in Hell

Rory Gilmore stepped off the bus pushing her extremely heavy book bag over her petite shoulder. 

'Another year in hell why don't they just kill me now? I'm sure Paris would just love to do the job Dean might even help'

Rory sighed 'He just can't get over the fact that I don't love him anymore I don't think I ever did'

Rory had broken up with dean 2 weeks into summer break after putting up with his possessiveness and jealousness for too long

As Rory made her way through the bustling crowds of chiltonites who were busy gossiping about whose father had just come out of rehab and whose mother had just had her fourth round of plastic surgery. She finally found her locker and to her dismay it was the same one as last year sighing she lent against it and closed her eyes wanting this year to end as quickly as it had begun.

A Handsome blonde haired male watched from a distance and stealthily made his way toward the un-aware Rory he bent his head and whispered into her ear

"You can stop dreaming about me Mary I'm right here" 

Rory's eyes flew open "Tristan!" 

"In the flesh" he replied smoothly 

"How long have you been back?" asked Rory Quickly?

"Whoa" Tristan said holding his hands up "Slow down Mary I know your eager for us to get the pleasantries over with and make our way to the janitor's closet but really there is plenty of time"

"And I see you haven't changed Bible Boy"

"A nickname Mary?" he smirked stroking his chin "I like it, its kinda kinky"

"Yeah well it seemed to suit" said Rory turning to open her locker pulling out her new books and a camera

"Photography Mary?" asked Tristan taking the camera out of Rory's hands

"Yes" said Rory "I need an art to get into Harvard"

"Well I can't wait to see what develops in the darkroom when we're in there together"

"Bye Mary"


	2. Chapter 2: Being late never works well

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 2: Being late to class never works well

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah you all know who it belongs to and it's definitely not me!

Pairings: T/R of course but I may throw a little L/L and some P/J If I feel the need

Rating: PG for some sexual innuendoes but I highly doubt it will get worse that that

Note: Thanks for all your kind reviews guys! I'm a first time writer so the encouragement was great. Well on with the story!

Rory Gilmore sat in her 3rd period English class nervously fidgeting with her pencil case. Her eyes darted to the clock on the wall every few minutes.

"Thankyou everyone! Please read chapters 5 to 8 by Wednesday" announced Mr Medina.

'Great now I have photography which I was so looking forward to but no Tristan just had to be in my class'

The students around Rory jostled forward in a large noisy crowd oblivious to her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tristan sat at the back table on the left hand side in the photography classroom. So far most of the girls in the class had tried to sit in the seat to his right but he had sent them away he had already told his friends not to sit with him before the class

'Yes it's all going to plan, this time Rory Gilmore will be mine' 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

'I am so late, I hate being late it never goes well for me'

Rory opened the door to the photography class room

"How nice of you to join us young lady, I shall let it slip this time but In future try to be on time to my class" 

Rory smiled gratefully the scanned the room for an empty seat. Her eyes located a seat near the far back corner as she made her way to it her eye caught those of a blonde male

"Mary" he nodded

"What did I do to upset the gods today?" asked Rory slipping into her seat as the teacher called out names for the roll call

"Why Mary, I only talked to you this morning and I certainly wasn't upset about it, A little disappointed maybe, but remember we still have lots of time" said Tristan smirking.

"Unfortunately your right but I was talking about the good gods not the evil ones, and there is not time at all so I guess will just have to skip the meeting in the closet sorry" replied Rory sarcastically

Tristan's eyebrows shot up "Straight to the bedroom? It's a little quick but hey, I'm game if you are"

"Sorry but I'm not in the game, I'm on the bench but I hope you have a lot of fun in there by yourself"

Tristan chuckled appreciatively 'How much have I missed this?' he thought turning his attention back to a teacher, trying to ignore Rory who smiled smugly beside him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"COFFEE!" yelled Rory as she stepped into the warm diner that was Lukes

"I WANT SOME" yelled Lorelai sitting at the counter smiling brightly at Rory

"Both of you need to go to coffee-addicts anonymous" came the quick reply from the gruff baseball cap wearing man.

"But Lukey!" said Lorelai pouting "Rory has just been to hell and come back alive she needs to be rewarded for that and I need to be rewarded for bringing something that determined into the world!" she proclaimed loudly. 

"You know mum" said Rory as she slid onto a stool "One of these days you're not going to be able to use that excuse anymore".

"But hey it works for now!" said Lorelai gleefully as Luke filled their large cups.

A dark haired teenager entered the diner

"Hey Jess" Rory called out 

"Hey" he said throwing a book in her direction before heading upstairs

"You guys have a seriously weird friendship" remarked Lorelai sipping her coffee.

"I know but it works for us, when we talk we talk and when we don't we don't"

Lorelai shrugged


	3. Chapter 3: SoFirst day?

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 3: So…first day?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R but the rest are subject to what my audience asks for

Rating: PG

Note: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews but I like everyone to have input so if you guys have any idea about where you want this story to go tell me cos I seriously don't know where to go after this I was thinking the paired assignment but everyone does that one so get back to me

The Gilmore Girls sat in Luke's diner sipping on their life-force 

"So. First day? Spill!" said Lorelai taking Luke's absence as an opportunity to skip behind the counter and grab some more coffee for the two

"Tristan's back" Rory deadpanned 

"Rewind!"

"Mary,Kiss,Romeo"

"You mean evil Tristan?"

"The one and only"

"So has he changed? Is he the poster boy of military reform?"

"Well I'd say he's smarter because I haven't seen him with Duncan or Bowman yet" Rory reasoned

"Ahha! A smart boy just your type then?"

"Mom, no"

"Rory has a crush" Lorelai sing-songed in a way only Lorelai can do

"Mum shut-up!"

"Ohhh, denial the first step to acceptance and not just a river in Egypt!"

"Mom!"

"Is he cute, Is he hot?"

"No!"

"So you've been judging his looks then?"

"What? No!"

"Rory has a crush, Rory has a crush" Lorelai sang again

"Ok that's it" said Luke breaking in between the bickering brunettes "I give both of you a coffee if you leave now and stop scaring my customers!"

"Done" yelled Lorelai grabbing one of the extra large coffees and skipping out

"Thanks Luke" said Rory smiling gratefully

"Hey if you don't want to put up with your mother I believe the punk went for a walk to the bridge"

"Thanks" said Rory scooping up her coffee.

- Bridge

"Hey" said Rory approaching Jess 15 minutes later 

"Hey, How was school"

"Hell has reached a new level of vindictiveness this time"

"Really a new level?"

"Yup, this time they brought Tristan back"

"What's a Tristan?"

"Evil guy who calls me Mary"

"Hell has biblical insults now?"

"Yup"

"Wow"

The two sat in silence for a while their legs dangling over the side

"So you think the two maniacs will ever get together?"

Rory answered knowing exactly what he was talking about

"I think they need some help, call me" she said getting up and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Assigment with a twist

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 4: The Assignment with a twist 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R but the rest are subject to what my audience asks for

Rating: PG

Note: More reviews guys! I was getting used to them and now they've all dried up!

The shrill Chilton bell signalled the start of 4th period photography class Monday morning.

"Good Morning class I trust we are all refreshed after the weekend"

There was a general murmur of assent from the class

"Good then you will all be ready for your new assignment which will test your commitment to this class and your photographic skills, You will each be paired with someone then put into a group of four each pair will photograph the other pair for one week but here is the twist: you will all have different roles to play and these characters and emotions have to be shown in the photographs, you can be photographed at any time during the week so you will have to be in the characters 24/7" 

'Rory groaned, a 3000 word essay on Shakespeare she could handle, a pop quiz on trigonometry she could deal with, but this? This was just plain cruel'

"Here are your partners"

The teacher rattled off names Rory listened intently for her own

"Mr Elliot will be with Ms Roberts

"Mr DuGrey shall be with Ms Gilmore"

'What?? No no and no she simply had to change partners'

Tristan who was sitting behind Rory grinned wickedly

"Now I want all the girls to take a slip from this bowl to see what characters they and their partners will be playing"

The teacher walked through the aisles as each girl picked a slip from inside the clear bowl

'Please be something easy please be something easy' Rory chanted silently to herself as her fingers picked one of the offending white slips

Shock was written all over Rory's face as she read what was written on the piece of paper

Tristan who was seated behind her leaned forward and snatched the paper out of her hands, reading it he grinned

'This is better than I thought

Note: Ohh so what's on the paper review and you will find out!!!


	5. Chapter 5: That slip of white paper

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 5: That slip of white paper

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R but the rest are subject to what my audience asks for

Rating: PG

Note: More reviews guys! I was getting used to them and now they've all dried up!

Dadadum!

The slip reads: Boyfriend/Girlfriend

'WHAT?? With TRISTAN no way in hell'

The rest of the class was chatting about what parts they had received and whom they had been partnered with

"Class please settle down I know you are all excited but please concentrate as I am about to explain the project in more detail."

"As you know this project will be done in pairs and in groups of fours your pair will take pictures of the other pair during the week while they are playing their parts I will have my spies and there will be no arranging of times to photograph the other pair."

"The headmaster has given his permission, you will all have your cameras on you 24/7 at the end you will swap films with the other pair and develop your photos you will present them to me in an A4 folio."

"This project will begin at the start of next week you may take the last 10 minutes of this class to pair up into another group there will be no swapping or changing of partners under any circumstances!"

The class resumed there chatting as chairs squeaked as their former occupants made their way to their friends

"So Mary you and me paired up again huh? I'm sure we will play our parts perfectly" remarked Tristan smirking

Rory was about to reply scathingly but was interrupted

"John! Amanda! Over here" Tristan called

A girl and a guy made their way through the chattering masses to Rory and Tristan

"Hi I'm Amanda" said the girl shaking hands with Rory "And this is my boyfriend John"

"Hey" nodded John

"Hi" said Rory

"So T-man what part did you get?"

"It looks like me and Mary here" said Tristan slinging an arm over Rory's shoulder "Are gonna be lovers for a week"

"Yes and It doesn't start till next week so get you greasy paw off me and before you ask no they're will be no practising"

Tristan bent his head to whisper in Rory's ear "But we don't need to practice, it'll comes naturally"

John broke in sensing the tension between the two

"So it's ok if we go in a group?"

"Yes" said Rory brightly stepping away from Tristan "what part did you two get?" 

"Quarrelling lovers" answered Amanda glumly

"Hey maybe we could swap?" Rory asked eagerly

Tristan who was standing behind Rory made eye contact with John and Amanda shook his head furiously

John grinned "No we better not"

'Damn' cursed Rory

"Class dismissed" called the teacher

The students began the rush for the door as Rory returned to her seat to pick up her things 

Tristan made his way towards her as the classroom emptied. He slid his arm around Rory's waist and kissed her on the cheek 

"Not till Monday Bible boy" she said pushing him away lightly 

"You wound me Mary I don't think I can wait"

"Well I certainly can!" she said making her way to the door and shutting it behind her

Tristan heard the lock click and groaned


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Nights and Unexpected G...

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 6: Movie Nights and unexpected guests

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R but the rest are subject to what my audience asks for

Rating: PG

Note: The review effort was better this time so keep it up and thanks to Michelle my one constant reviewer you rock! I am trying to update as quickly as possible which is easy at the moment cos I'm home with the flu so be patient because I will be returning to school tomoz and wont be able to update as often because of training sessions and catch-up work

Lukes Diner Monday Afternoon

"COFFEE" Rory called as she entered the diner

"Bad day sweets?" asked Lorelai as Rory slumped into the chair

"The worst"

"Hey who has to work with Michael here?"

"Mine was still worse"

"Sorry but nothing can top a day with Michael and the coffee machine broken"

"You're right but mine was pretty damn sucky"

"Details"

Rory explained the project to her mother who as she head the story grinned wickedly

"Let me get this straight you're paired with Tristan and you have to act like your dating all week?"

Lorelai couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out laughing

"It's not funny I have to act all lovey dovey with Lucifer himself"

"Hey well it's not until next week and who knows you could catch a contagious life threatening disease by then!"

"With my luck I won't" stated Rory glumly

The week sped past and all too soon it was Saturday night a.k.a Movie Night

"It is so your turn this week to get the necessary provisions"

"Nuhuh I so got them last week"

"Yes but Luke will do anything when you make that puppy face at him!"

"Sure but I can think of a lot of things that Luke would do for you!" said Rory grinning

"Get your mind out of the gutter child! Your punishment will be to go get tonight's provisions!"

"Fine bye Luke Lover!"

'That child is far too much like me' thought Lorelai

'But I have the perfect revenge planned' Lorelai grinned evilly 

Lorelai pointlessly checked that there was no one watching her and snuck into Rory's room 

'Where the hell does she keep the damn thing?'

Lorelai rummaged through Rory desk

'Struck gold! Her address book, Luke Lover am I? Well we'll just see about that!'

Lorelai grabbed the phone and began dialling

"Hello may I please speak with Mr Tristan DuGrey?"

Cut to Rory in Stars Hollow

"Thanks Luke" said Rory taking the 4 extra large cups of coffee

"C'mon Jess I need someone to help me carry all this junk!" Rory gestured to the bags of ice-cream and junk food on the floor

"Keep you shirt on I'm coming" replied Jess shrugging a jacket on and picking up the carrier bags

The shrill ringing of Rory's cell phone interrupted the two

"Hello?"

"Rory thank god! I need your help with some editing for the Franklin!"

"Um well I'm busy tonight Paris but I can help you tomorrow, no even better yet why don't you stay the night tonight and then we can work on the Franklin tomorrow?"

"Thanks Rory" Paris immediately cut the call off

"No problem" Rory muttered into the now dead phone

"So we good to go?" asked Jess

"Yep!" Are you sure you don't wanna come Luke?"

"No thanks; I've seen you and Lorelai inhale junk food too often to ever want to see it again"

"You loss" said Rory "C'mon Jess lets move"

Cut back to the crapshack

"Mum we're here!" 

"In here Loompa"

Rory and Jess walked in to find Lorelai sprawled over the couch

"Hey Jess"

"Lorelai"

"Any other un-expected guests Rory?"

"Only Paris, major freak-out about the Franklin of course so she is gonna stay tonight and work with me on it tomorrow"

"Fine, Fine" muttered Lorelai her mind elsewhere

'Lucky she brought Jess I can pair him off with Paris while Rory and Tristan are together' Lorelai smiled

"What was that?" barked Rory

"What?" asked Lorelai innocently

"That evil smile like your yes I'm pretty but hey I'm smart smile only more evil"

*Ding-Dong*


	7. Chapter 7: Doorbells and Shocks

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 6: Doorbells and shocks

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R but the rest are subject to what my audience asks for

Rating: PG

Note: I never thought I would be a review power tripper but I am! I admit it! So the quicker you guys post those reviews the quicker I have the energy for another chapter and I'm talking solid reviews here peoples! Update soon has gotten pretty old so some help or constructive criticism would be appreciated thanks!

Outside the Gilmore Girls home a sleek black bmw z3 roadster pulled into the drive closely followed by a silver convertible. 

"Gellar"

"DuGrey"

"What are you doing here?"

"Franklin emergency"

"You?" Paris enquired

"I was invited"

"Right then"

Paris was surprised to see Tristan there but didn't show it. 

'What on earth is he doing here?'

Tristan pushed on the doorbell

*Ding Dong*

Rory rushed to the door opening it quickly

"Hey Paris come……….." Rory trailed of as she saw the messy haired blonde boy standing next to Paris

Rory shut her eyes as if to block the image and opened them warily 

"Paris please enlighten me as to why you brought Satan with you?"

"I didn……"

Paris was cut of by the bouncy Lorelai 

"Paris, Tristan!" she beamed greeting the latter like an old friend

"Lorelai" stated Paris walking into the house and through to the living room not wanting to be part of the sparks that were certain to fly

"Hey Paris" greeted Jess 

"Hi Jess" Paris plonked herself down on the couch next to him

"Who did you bring with you?" Jess asked only mildly interested

"I didn't bring him and his name is Tristan"

Jesses eyes shot up "gotta see this" and strolled over to the doorway so he had a good view

"Hello Ms Gilmore" Tristan greeted "Mary"

"Mother, kitchen, now!"

"Lorelai please" called Lorelai her head craning back to tall him as Rory dragged her into the kitchen

"Explain" Rory stated her eyes narrowed and cold

"Um well um…."stuttered Lorelai

"What is Tristan doing at our house?"

"Well you see I uh got kinda mad about that whole LukeLover comment and I dunno it was just one whole crazy day and all sense sorta flew out of the window and I invited him!" Lorelai finished brightly

Rory glared

"And you sooo don't know how glad I am that I did!" cried Lorelai gleefully "Why did you neglect to mention how hot Lucifer was?"

"Hello did you miss the fact that he is Tristan?"

"Hot Tristan" Lorelai corrected

"Forget it!" yell Rory putting her hands up "Your obviously insane I don't know why child services has left me with you for this long I mean this is not normal behaviour then again I don't think you've ever been normal I mean who wants Mel Brookes tattooed on their butt? Who wants to be a radioactive superhero?" Rory babbled going into the living room on her way passing Tristan who was amused to see her muttering to herself

"Come on in Bible-boy" called Lorelai as she passed

Tristan shook his head he couldn't believe how alike the mother and daughter were

'Except Mary has this innocent look that Lorelai just doesn't have'

Tristan strolled into the living room where Paris and Jess sat on the couch, Rory and Lorelai lay sprawled on the floor

"Pull up some carpet" called Lorelai

Tristan sat himself down next to Lorelai who was not immediately distinguishable from the masses of brightly coloured and sequined blankets and pillows around her.

"What are we watching?" asked Tristan

"Well…….." said Lorelai getting up in front of the TV

"We begin our movie fest in the Wild world of Wonka closely followed by the bitchy tell all account of the ballet world in Centre Stage we then proceed to the disturbing 'Road Kill" followed by the wind down of "She's all that" Lorelai proclaimed as if there was an audience of thousands before her not just four teenagers

"And so our Journey begins" declared Lorelai in a stage whisper cutting the lights


	8. Chapter 8: The wild world of Wonka

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 8: The wild world of Wonka

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R definitely but the rest are want my beloved reviewers want! *mwah* 

Rating: PG

Note: You guys r all the best thanks for the praise! I need suggestions for the jess Paris get together cos I have a request not to do it badly! 

Charlie Bucket had just won a golden ticket on screen but the off screen entertainment was much more fun

"Run Charlie run!" yelled the Gilmore Girls their bright faces glued to the TV surrounded by an avalanche of pillows, blankets and every kind of junk food imaginable.

Paris was curled up in one corner of the couch editing a piece from the Franklin; she was used to the movie nights 

Jess lay on the couch his knees up and his feet under the edge of Paris's blanket using one of his arms as a pillow

Tristan's attention was focused on Rory he watched her face light up, he watched her sing along with her mother, he watched her eating marshmallows

No girl had ever intrigued him this much before 

She had rejected Him _the_ Tristan DuGrey She attended one of the most snobby schools in America yet she was perfectly content in her own world 

Tristan shook his head, he would never understand her

"Cos I've got a golden ticket I've got a golden ticket, I've got a chance to make my way" sang the entranced brunettes on the floor

The movie was paused 

"Stretching time!" announced Lorelai

"What?" asked Jess

"All serious movie watchers know that when one is undertaking a night of serious movie watching you must stretch in between each one to prevent bed sores!" 

Rory who had already stood up and ways stretching her arms nodded emphatically

Paris too had gotten up and was beginning to stretch, having argued with Rory and Lorelai before about the interruptions before, she knew it to be fruitless and the quicker they did the quicker they could all sit down again and she could get back to her article

"Up, Up!" yelled Lorelai grabbing the two boys and pulling them up

"I know your both really cool dudes" said Lorelai in guys voice then switching back to her normal one "And I know you wouldn't be caught dead doing anything mundane as stretches but please this is for your safety not our entertainment okay maybe for a little bit of entertainment but hey we are the hosts and you have to do what the hosts say!"

"But aren't the hosts supposed to do what the guests want?" asked Tristan sending a wicked grin in Rory's direction

"Hush!" said Lorelai "This is the Gilmore Home there are no proper society rules here there are Gilmore rules!"

Rory shot Tristan a triumphant grin

The two boys began doing stretches rather than trying to argue with the over caffeinated and sugar high Gilmore Girls

"And so the journey continues" announced Lorelai in her stage voice pressing the play button

Note: Okay this chapter was a bit of a let down but I seriously have writers block and have to get some sleep before my regatta tomorrow, the quicker you guys send those helpful reviews the quicker we can all get the long awaited Trory action!


	9. Chapter 9: Centre Stage in more ways tha...

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 9: Centre Stage in more ways than one

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R definitely but the rest are what my beloved reviewers want! 

Rating: PG

Note: Help me help me help me! Review ideas!

"Coffee break!" yelled Lorelai

"Get me some too!" said Rory as Lorelai jumped up, grabbed her coat and ran out the door to Lukes

Silence

"So what should we do?" asked Rory

Silence

"Charades, monopoly or twister?" 

Silence

"And first in with the correct answer gets to choose!" proclaimed Rory borrowing Lorelai's announcer voice

"Ok, for the choice of game what is the process using light, allows plants to survive?"

"Photosynthesis" answered Tristan easily "And I choose Twister" he grinned wickedly

"And for the choice of which two people go first" Rory sent desperate looks to Paris and Jess which went unnoticed by Paris who was submerged in the piece for the Franklin

"What is the date today?"

"24th of February" answered Jess quickly 

Rory looked at him apprehensively 

"Well seeing as I hate stupid games and Paris is far too busy I think Rory and Tristan should go first" replied Jess meeting Rory's look with a grin

"Do you have any problems with that Paris of course this means you're gonna have to go second with Jess" asked Rory pointedly

"Whatever" answered Paris not looking up from the piece of paper in her hand. She obviously hadn't a clue what Rory had just said

"Fine, Fine" muttered Rory 

"I'll do the honours" said Jess quickly grabbing the spinner before Rory could protest

"Rory left hand green"

And so the game continued until its two players were entwined together 

Jess was enjoying his role strategically changing what the board said so Tristan and Rory would be forced closer together

Rory was regretting her decision to suggest a game more and more

"Enjoying yourself Mary?" asked Tristan from his position above her 

"Just fine thanks" answered Rory cooly from below 

"I knew you would"

"Careful Bible-boy if you want to be able to have kids then stop talking"

Undeterred Tristan continued

"You know I think I've dreamed about this"

"Careful"

The game continued until the positions had been switched with Rory leaning over Tristan

Tristan studied her and unable to resist he softly blew on her neck

Rory taken by surprise lost her balance and crumpled on top of him sending them both to the floor with a loud thump

Rory glared at him contemptuously before pushing herself up using his chest sending him sprawling

Jess and Paris laughed from the corner 

"Right! You two next!" yelled Rory grabbing the spinner from Jess and glaring at Paris

"No! Um… I think the article needs more editing" said Paris frantically grabbing her paper and pen

'C'mon Paris" said jess grabbing her arm as he was pulling her up he whispered in her ear "I don't bite….unless you ask"

Paris blushed furiously

Lorelai came bursting through the door "You would not believe what it takes to get a good cup of coffee in this town!" she said pulling off her coat

"So what did I miss?" she asked expectantly "I don't see any beer cans around and I didn't pass the cops on my way home so what on earth did you end up doing?"

"We played Twister" answered a smirking Tristan

"Were you guys at least naked?" 

"Nope" answered Jess "but Rory wouldn't have been able to blush any more even if we were"

Lorelai grinned "Well I'm ready to hibernate again so back to the movie!" she said trying to detract the attention from Rory who was again going red

Rory sat herself up on the couch shooting jess a 'you're so gonna die' look and to her dismay Tristan promptly settled himself at the other end

'This is going to be one long night' she thought to herself


	10. Chapter 10: Road Kill and Getting Closer

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 10: Road Kill and getting close

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R P/J maybe L/L if I have the energy

Rating: PG

Note: This is your punishment

"I'm looking for candy cane" repeated the deranged physco truckie onscreen

Rory sat and the end of the couch with Tristan at the other end she was so transfixed on the horror movie she didn't even notice how he had begun to inch closer

Meanwhile Jess and Paris sat close together at the end of the couch Paris was huddled hugging her knees

*Ok I'd love to add a really good bit here but I dunno how to word it but it's really scary the kind of part that makes you jump*

Paris yelped and hid herself behind Jesses shoulder

"Ya know Paris" he said putting his arm around her "you only had to ask"

Paris glared at him "I am not one of your damsels in distress"

"Excuse me? I believe you're the one who likes Jane Austen and besides" he paused "I see you haven't tried to move"

Paris glared at him contemptuously before shifting herself away

Meanwhile Tristan was trying another subtle shift closer to Rory before he felt a kick in his side

"Stay there DuGrey" she growled

Tristan sighed

"But Mary you and I both know that's what you want and I believe that a relationship only works if we compromise and work with each other" he said grinning slightly

Rory delivered another swift kick 

"Hey hey!" yelled Lorelai from the chair in the corner "I know all your teenage hormones are on overdrive but back off boys and girls violence is perfectly acceptable" she finished grinning

Rory chucked a pillow in her direction, it hit, bouncing off the perky brunettes head

"This is war child"

Note: That was your punishment for not sending in lots and lost of reviews I promise a chapter with pillow fights and laughs plus more close moments but wait there's more! I will make it extremely long If... I get at least 20 reviews so there is your task are you all up 2 it?


	11. Chapter 11: Pillow Fights

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 11: Pillow Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R P/J maybe L/L if I have the energy

Rating: PG

Note: Thankyou my little reviewers *cackles evilly* and to Miss Sarah Leigh who thinks my story is "atrocious" I spell and grammar check my stories before putting them on the net, not to mention I'm from Australia so the rules are different and if you actually looked at some of the other stories on this site you would see how good my grammar and spelling is compared to others and hello it's a story written by an amateur, for fun, get over it!

Pandemonium swept through the Gilmore House

Lorelai leapt from her chair with the agility of a panther and tackled Rory to the ground beating her head with the purple monkey pillow in her hand

"Hey, Hey!" yelled Tristan grabbing Lorelai from off the top of Rory and pulling her back

Lorelai almost snarled at him

"You dare break up a Gilmore pillow fight?" she yelled her finger pointing accusingly at Tristan's chest "Then you too must perish"

Lorelai threw a pillow at Tristan 

"Fight or die"

Jess then pushed Paris into the enraged Lorelai and sent them both sprawling to the floor

"Going down Gellar" yelled Jess as he started hitting the shocked Paris with a pink fluffy pillow 

"Watch it Mariano" yelled Rory who saw Lorelai ambushing him from behind

"Whoa" yelled jess as he was sent to the floor on top of a disgruntled Paris

Lorelai whirled around facing Tristan "Now for you pretty boy!" she said with an insane gleam in her eye

Tristan backed away slowly 

Lorelai advanced

Tristan looked scared

Lorelai was ready to pounce

*Wham* Out of nowhere Rory had swung an extremely large heavy pillow and had it Tristan's over the head 

"Go sweets!" yelled Lorelai jumping up and down as Rory whacked Tristan again

"Right! That's it Mary!" yelled Tristan grabbing Rory so tightly that she could only kick her legs furiously

"Let go!" yelled Rory laughing

Reluctantly Tristan let go of her 

5 minutes later 

The room was in chaos pillows were spread everywhere the four teenagers stood panting. Lorelai had escaped as soon as she could, retreating to Lukes for more coffee the fight had continued until they had all agreed to surrender 

"It's late" announced Rory "you guys she probably head home" she gestured to Tristan and Jess

"See you later Ror" said Jess pulling on his jacket he made his way over to Paris, bent and kissed her check then winked at her "Nice to meet you Tristan" he called over his shoulder and strolled out the door

"Yeah I'd better be going too" said Tristan

"Bye Paris" he said nodding at her 

"See you later darling" Tristan put his hand on Rory's arm "Until Monday" he sauntered out the door with a smirk on his face

"What did he mean by that?" asked Paris picking up several pillows and placing them on the couch 

"You ever done photography with Ms Abbott?" replied Rory

"You mean the dippy drama/photography teacher?"

"Yep" confirmed Rory and explained the story

"You poor thing" consoled Paris "All week? Can't you make a deal with the other two?"

"Guess who the other two would be?"

"Um…"

"John and Amanda"

"His best friend and his best friend's girlfriend?"

"Yep"

"Bad luck"

"You said it" deadpanned Rory

Note: I'm really sorry that it wasn't as long as I promised but at least the next chapter will be Monday! Rejoice and review


	12. Chapter 12: Good morning coffee

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 12: Good Morning Coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R P/J maybe L/L if I have the energy

Rating: PG

Note: Disappointing I give a short chapter and get loads of reviews yet when I post a long chapter (well long for me anyway) I get barely none! People! People! What kind of a message are we sending here? Do we want longer chapters or not cos I'm getting the indication that you guys actually LIKE the short little ones! Protest in your reviews - helpful suggestions or criticism is accepted

"Bye darling!" yelled Lorelai from the doorway "Say hello to my future song-in-law!"

Rory turned and glared at her. The chilly Connecticut air whipped her brown hair around her face as ran for the bus stop so she wouldn't miss the bus

'No Luke's coffee this morning how much does that suck?'

Rory stepped on to the bus wrapping her rainbow scarf tightly around her neck trying to keep out the cold that the start of winter provided

The ride to Chilton was uneventful. Rory walked through the crowded halls just wishing she was home.

Hey fingers touched the icy cold metal of her lock slowly she turned it around to the correct numbers

'Why didn't I just stay home today?' she coughed as the lock clicked open

Propped against her books was a long stemmed white rose and even better it was attached to a cup of coffee and a note

Shakily Rory reached for the cup and almost inhaled the coffee 

'Mmm so good'

Rory slumped against the locker sipping her coffee she un-folded the note and smelt the cellophane wrapped rose that had a beautiful white ribbon attached

_Dear Rory_

_I know how you really aren't looking forward to this week but let's just make the best of it_

_Tristan_

'Wow'

Rory couldn't believe it

'Who knew something so sweet could come from someone as cocky as Tristan? No someone as confident as Tristan I mean sure he flirts with me a lot and still calls me Mary but this time its different, this time its almost… fun'

Rory smiled to herself as she shut the locker

Around the corner John and Amanda stood with a camera having just captured Rory smiling and sniffing the rose

"Wow I wish my boyfriend did that!" joked Amanda

"Sorry Amanda but I'm already taken for this week" smirked Tristan walking past

"And if you had your way it'll be for a lot longer than that right Tristan?" called John 

Tristan just smiled

'Phase 1 complete'

Note: Sorry but that chapter couldn't really be made any longer reviews if you want more chapters – review fast because I'm going away this weekend and wont have access to a computer  so you all better inspire me for some fast chapters!


	13. Chapter 13: hugs in the snow

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 13: Hugs in the snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R P/J maybe L/L if I have the energy

Rating: PG

Note: Very good review effort! And to the person (you weren't important enough for me to remember names) its good that you like my story but its not like I was begging you to read this story which according to you "is shorter that 10 words" um can I just say I think you need to learn how to count and if you want longer chapters then maybe you shouldn't post reviews that are only 10 words! Anyway on with the story!

Rory slid into her 3rd period English class seat and all too soon she was sliding back out of it

'How should I act around Tristan I mean the note was totally sweet but is it just to trick me?'

Rory was first into Photography class she went quietly to her seat the last row, left corner Rory opened her book and began reading trying to take her mind off Tristan

The rest of the class filed in chattering noisily unnoticed by Rory who was now deeply submerged in her book, was Tristan who made his way to the desk next to hers

Tristan bent to kiss Rory on the cheek "Hey Mary" he greeted

Rory smiled up at him "Even when we're '_dating' your still going to call me Mary?_

"Yep sorry but you will always be my Mary besides couples have to have cute pet names they call each other it's in the rule book you know"

"There's a rule book?"

"Didn't you know?" asked Tristan innocently "I wrote it" he said grinning wickedly

Rory just rolled her eyes

The class continued until they were dismissed from lunch

"Hey can I walk you to your locker?" asked Tristan sarcastically

"I don't know my boyfriend might get jealous" replied Rory

"I checked with him and he's totally cool with it" grinned Tristan

"I suppose so" agreed Rory

The two walked to Rory's locker. Tristan had slung his arm casually over Rory

'I actually like this' thought Rory

'This was worth the wait, I just have to make it good enough for her to want it for real' thought Tristan

Rory put away her books and walked to Tristan's locker when he was finished he offered her his arm

"Lunch Mary?"

"You seriously thing I'm going to spend lunch with your 'groupies'?" Rory asked amazed

"Well yeah" shrugged Tristan

"See you later" said Rory disappearing into the crowd of bustling Chiltonites

Tristan groaned 

10 minutes later

After a quick appearance to his followers Tristan went in search of Rory

'Where the hell is she? I checked the library she isn't in the cafeteria' thought Tristan as he frantically scanned the room for Rory

'What is that loser doing out in the cold?' thought Tristan spotting a solitary figure huddled outside on one of the tables

'Oh my god it's Rory'

Tristan jogged out to the courtyard

"What are you doing?" he demanded

"Well before you so rudely interrupted I was reading my book and eating lunch" replied Rory sarcastically

Tristan rubbed his arms trying to get feeling back into them

"But it's freezing out here! Haven't you noticed?"

"Yes I did but you get use to it after a while" shrugged Rory

"Look this is stupid you'll catch Hypothermia" said Tristan straddling the bench "here" he said opening his arms to her

"I don't get it" said a confused and clod Rory

"Come here" Tristan sighed pulling her over against his chest and wrapping his arms around her 

"Oh" said a shocked Rory

In the doorway of the cafeteria stood John and Amanda 

"Don't they look perfect together" said John

"Yes but she doesn't realise how bad he has it for her" replied Amanda studying the entwined couple 

"But well help them right?" asked John grinning

"You bet" said Amanda pulling out the camera and taking a photo "Once they see these photos there will be no going back"

In the courtyard

"We better go" said Tristan regretfully

Rory nodded mutely she didn't want to leave 'It's so warm and comforting'

Tristan kissed her on the top of the head

"I know you don't like being late plus its warm inside"

Soft snow flakes began to fall the two gazed up into the sky in wonderment the soft flakes gathering on Rory's long black lashes Tristan's eyes seemed even bluer when set against the snowing sky

Tristan leaned down staring at the beauty before him

Rory looked up gazing into a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen 

The snow fell around them it was magical. 

Note: Will they or wont they - long reviews filled with suggestions if u wanna find out!!


	14. Chapter 14: Since When?

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 14: Since when?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: I thank all those people who reviewed and to Beth it's good that you like the story but telling me off for wanting reviews is a bit weird. Writing isn't actually as fun as I thought it would be but I continue the story because I know that people want to find out what's going to happen and if they send me reviews the more inspired I get to write the next chapter so its not all for my benefit you know, and criticism reviews make stories better because then I understand better what the fans want. So yeah I didn't force you to review and if you don't agree with that then you don't have to read my story. 

OMG OMG! REJOYICE I HEARD CMM IS CONSIDERING A RETURN TO GG!!!!!!!! I'm so happy *tear*

The shrill Chilton bell shattered the moment

Rory pulled away uncomfortably

"We better go" said Tristan regretfully 

"Yeah" agreed Rory

Tristan picked up their book bags 

They walked in silence until they reached Rory's classroom

'C'mon DuGrey act normal' 

"So Mary enjoying our 'relationship so far?" as Tristan his eyebrows raised, a smirk playing on his lips

Rory smiled 'Why not?' she thought

"Oh yeah" murmured Rory in sexy purr

Tristan gulped 'what did she just say?'

Rory ran her tongue over her lips 

"In fact I think we should take it to the next level" she teased 

Tristan stood shocked still his mouth open

"Um..." he stuttered

Rory grabbed his tie slowly pulling his face close to hers 

"Or not!" laughed Rory smiling 

"What?" yelled Tristan 'what just happened?'

"Bye baby" said Rory skipping into the classroom

'Since when does Rory Gilmore ever get the better of me?

Lukes Diner that afternoon

"Hey sweets" greeted Lorelai as Rory grabbed a chair

"How was school" she asked

"Not too bad" said Rory putting on a bland face and pulling out her rose and empty coffee cup from her bag

"What this?" asked Lorelai incredulously

"Oh just something Tristan left in my locker this morning" remarked Rory smirking

"What?" Lorelai yelled "the boy gives you a rose and COFFEE?"

"What the hell are you doing here then? Go make that boy yours!" said Lorelai grabbing Rory from her chair trying to push her out the doorway

"Mum!" Rory yelled trying to get herself out of the diner doorway

"Go child" said Lorelai 

"Hey! Hey!" yelled Luke coming over and pulling Lorelai off Rory

"But she has a boy who gives her a rose and coffee" protested Lorelai "Why don't you do that for me Luke?" she asked pouting

Luke just stammered "Uhh"

"Mum you do realise your not dating Luke" asked Rory smirking 

"Well yeah of course" laughed Lorelai feebly "I have to go now" she said grabbing her back and running out of the dinner

Rory laughed "When will the two of you ever realize how much you love each other?" remarked Rory shaking her head

"Do you ever want coffee from this diner again?" asked Luke

"Yes" said Rory paling at the thought of no more Luke's coffee 

"Then be quiet" he said sternly

"Yes Luke" said Rory quietly 

"Good then"

Note: I hope everyone has a great weekend! Bye! Ohh and u can review if u wanna (which believe me u do!)


	15. Chapter 15: Bunny Outfits

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 15: Bunny outfits

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: the only thing that any of us need to know is that I HEARD CMM IS CONSIDERING A RETURN TO GG!!!!!!!! I'm so happy *tear* I live in hope. 

Tuesday morning

           "Another rose and coffee Tristan?" asked Rory sceptically "You're not very surprising anymore" she said pulling out a red rose and coffee "Not that I'm complaining though' she said drinking the coffee quickly before he had a chance to take it back

"Well Rory" he said slinging his arm around her waist "If you're gonna be my girls you have to get treated right"

"So that's the reason they put up with you?" joked Rory

"Hey as nice as my gifts are I do have other talents" he said smirking knowing full well Rory knew what he was implying

"Like using the un-dirty half of your brain?" she said pulling away from his grasp

"No, unfortunately that one still eludes me"

"I can tell" she said pulling out her heavy books

Tristan grinned

"So I'm having a gathering tonight at my house…"he trailed off

"Ohh a gathering at the playboy mansion?" asked Rory sarcastically 

"Hey just say the word and I can get those bunny girls outta that place and you in" said Tristan smirking 

"I'll see if I can find my bunny outfit"

"You have one?" asked Tristan "and here I was all ready to provide one"

"How generous of you"

"I thought so"

"Anyway I would be most honoured if you would come Mary" he asked

"I suppose its compulsory isn't it?" 

"'fraid so as the girlfriend of Tristan DuGrey it is expected"

"Ha you just said girlfriend!"

"What's so funny about that?" he asked

"Well have you ever had relationship that lasted longer than a week?" 

"Well some girls just cant keep up with me" he replied smirking

"And you think I can?"

"You may be my Mary but I think you have a wild side otherwise you wouldn't be so attracted to me"

Rory walloped him with her books

"Hey!" yelled Tristan rubbing his arm

"So my place at 6?" he asked

"We'll see"

"You wound me Mary"

"But you love me for it" she said walking off to class

"If only you knew" muttered Tristan to himself

Amanda just snapped a picture of a happy Rory walking to class and a brooding Tristan staring after her

"Perfect" she said smiling smugly

Cut to Gilmore residence

"Mum I have to go out tonight"

"With my son in law?" asked Lorelai innocently

"Mother stop calling him that please"

"Fine which do you prefer Hot Tristan/Son in law/the boy who loves my baby girl"

"Mom!"

"Fine Bible-boy its is"

"Thankyou"

"So need help with the outfit?"

"Yes" said Rory pleadingly

"Let's go then" said Lorelai jumping off the couch and pulling Rory into Rory's room

An hour later

"Where do you hide that pretty stick?" asked Lorelai in wonderment

"Under my bed" answered Rory looking at her reflection

"Good place to stash it"

"I thought so"

Rory was wearing cream coloured cord pants with a chunky leather belt. She wore a classy white 3-quater stiff shirt covered by a black jumper that exposed the bottom of the shirt and its collar. Her hair was out and dead straight.

"Sometimes even I amaze myself" said Lorelai grinning as she pushed some silver bracelets onto Rory's wrist

"Thanks mum" said Rory

"Not a problem, besides I can't have you looking bad for my future son in law now can I?"

Rory just groaned

½ and hour later

Rory pulled into the drive of one of the largest houses she had ever seen 

Rory walked up the cobble stoned pathway to the large entrance and pressed the doorbell

Note: ha-ha yes I know I'm evil but I'm addicted to those wonderful reviews you send in so some more please!! (Otherwise the next chapter may just take a little longer)


	16. Chapter 16: Seriously deranged

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 16: Seriously deranged

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (well duh)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: Ok so I heard the joyous news from an Australian magazine Dolly (Aussie Aussie Aussie oi oi oi!) and yeah they just said to stay tuned about a possible return to Gilmore Girls (It brings a smile to my face every time I read it and yes by know you know that I am obsessed lol!) And hello, where can I make complaints to the nine network for not screening Gilmore Girls re-runs or the new series???

Yeah and I know that Tristan and Rory are supposed to take photos of John and Amanda but I really cant be bothered writing that in and if you have complaints about this then don't read my story, you are free to go now

"Mary" said Tristan opening the door with a smile on his face "So glad you could come"

"Don't read anything into it DuGrey"

"I try not to read too much it distracts me from more….vigorous activities" he said smirking

Rory rolled her eyes

"So anyway come on in" he said sliding an arm around her waist "These are my friends" 

"Hey" the group chorused

"Huh" said Rory stumped "I could have sworn their was more of them" she said looking at the twelve people munching on chips and talking to their neighbours

"You're confusing my friends with my followers"

"That must be it" said Rory "I knew most of the Chilton population had to have something wrong with them but if these people are actually friends with you then they are seriously deranged"

"Mary you amuse me so"

"Drink?" he offered

"I suppose so" she said taking the cup from him

"Lets mingle"

Rory and Tristan toured the people each time he introduced her as his girlfriend Rory and each time he was met with a deadly glare

"Let's play truth or dare!" yelled one of the girls who had some of the more loosening drinks on offer

Rory's eyes met Tristan's; she was in for a long night.

Note: Ok my beloved reviewers I need good truth or dare questions!!! Plz send me some I will have the next chapter up very soon I promise! 


	17. Chapter 17: Truth or dare?

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 17: Truth or dare?

Disclaimer: hate to state the obvious but I actually don't own Gilmore Girls, surprising as it sounds.

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: Hi everyone (yes its true I have run out of rants! Omg!) And thanx to Michelle for the fantastic idea U rock! (and if it wasn't Michelle I'm soz but thanks to that person!)

"What are we like 13?" scoffed Tristan at the idea

Some of the other guys nodded in agreement

"But it will be fun we haven't played since then plus we can make it a whole lot more interesting" remarked a redhead

15 minutes later

The group of teenagers sat in a warm, red coloured room the fire flickered as the game began

"Ok rules!" stated a bubbly blonde girl "You get a truth and a dare if you refuse one then you have to do the other or take off a piece of clothing chosen by someone else!"

The room cheered

"Ok who's going first??"

"I think our wonderful host should go first" said Rory mischievously

"You think I'm wonderful Mary?" asked Tristan turning to her

Rory slapped him over the head

"Who wants to ask him a truth?" asked the blonde

"I will" said John "First kiss"

"A gentleman never reveals such things" he said winking "Dare"

"Skinny dipping in the pool" said Rory enjoying the game immensely as she could embarrass Tristan

"Mary" he said pulling her closer to him "Look I know you want to see me naked but we don't really need all these other people to see it too now do we?"

"Believe me Bible boy I only want to see you naked if you're embarrassed about it" she replied smoothly pulling away from him

"Ouch" he said 

"What piece of clothing she we make him lose" asked Amanda 

"Jumper" said a girl "after all we have heaps of time" she said winking at Tristan

Tristan laughed

"Who's next?" he asked after removing his jumper "My vote is for Mary"

The ringing from Rory's cell phone interrupted the group

"Hello" said Rory into the phone

"Rory!"

"Mum?" 

"Oh my god your grandmothers here Lukes here we're having a date Grandma came over uninvited looking for you and now your not here and to cover I told her that Luke was helping you build something then she asked where you were then and I said you had a study date but then she asked why Luke was over if you were out and I panicked then she said she'd wait for you and now she's on the couch interrogating Luke oh my god Rory you have to get over here because Luke is upset that I've covered and Grandma is looking at his shirt like he just rolled out of something smelly"

"Mum calm"

"I can't Rory you have to get over here now I swear or I will set the dogs on you or at least the dogs that I'm going to buy that can smell your grandmother's scent from a mile away and warn as so we can escape to Canada!"

"Mum I'll be right there"

Rory hung up the phone

"I've gotta go" she announced picking up her coat and bag slinging them over her shoulder

"Bye" she said placing a light kiss on Tristan's cheek and walking out not even conscious of what she had done

Tristan sat motionless with a small smile on his face

'Mary you may want to deny it now but you are falling for me' 

Note: Yes I am that evil; I am going to end it there. Plz review!


	18. Chapter 18: Theuhproject

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 18: The..uh..project

Disclaimer: hate to state the obvious but I actually don't own Gilmore Girls, surprising as it sounds.

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

**Note: Sorry that my fic hasn't been updated in a while but the reviews aren't really inspiring anymore but I will continue just cos I'm nice (aren't you lucky!) hey and I don't think this story is at a good standard and another person really could improve it so I'm looking for an editor who I will give credit too. In your reviews say why you would be a good editor you will have to help with ideas and setting the scene a bit more cos its so obvious I'm not good at that but hey u get to read chapters b4 everyone else!**

The dark streets of Hartford flickered past Rory as she drove towards Stars Hollow

Rory sang softly along with the radio as her mind wandered

'I can't believe mum is dating Luke behind my back I wonder why she didn't tell me I mean how long have Jess and I been encouraging them for? That must be it – they didn't want to give us the satisfaction'

Rory smiled

'That is so like mom'

Rory picked up her cell phone and dialled Jesses number

"Speak" answered Jess

"Are we not the greatest matchmakers in history?"

"Explain Gilmore"

"Guess who is over at my house right now on a date with my mom?"

"Kirk?"

"Jess you are so gross"

"Sorry a stupid question deserved a stupid answer"

"It's Luke"

"Finally" Jess exclaimed

"I know isn't it great?"

"Where are you?" asked Jess "You sound static" 

"I'm on my cell I was at Tristan's"

"I can't believe you went to spend the night at his house and didn't tell me, Rory you are a dirty girl"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mariano it was a gathering"

"Sure Gilmore"

"I swear that's all it was"

"Then why didn't you invite me? I heard these rich chicks really go for bad boys like myself" 

"I just didn't think to ask and I'm sure you wouldn't have enjoyed it Paris wasn't even there"

"Why would I care id Paris was there or not?"

"You care"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"I will not get into a Lorelai style argument with you Gilmore"

"Just admit that you wanted to know if Paris was there and it will be over"

"I'm not admitting anything. See you tomorrow"

Rory clicked her cell off and smiled

20 minutes later

Rory pulled the Jeep into the drive and parked it beside her Grandmothers Rolls Royce

"I'm home" called Rory as she hung up her coat and bag by the door

"Living room" yelled Lorelai

"Lorelai" Emily admonished "Do you not have any manners you do not holler when someone comes in the door

"But its Rory" frowned Lorelai as if she was three years old again

"Yes but you have guest"

"Luke isn't a guest he's Luke"

"Lorelai" said Emily sternly

Rory meanwhile had made herself comfortable on the chair watching a nervous Luke fold his hands as Lorelai and Emily argued

"So Luke, Rory interrupted are you ready to help me make that…project" she trailed nervously

"Oh yeah" answered Luke getting up from the couch

"We're just going outside to make the..uhh…project" he said to Lorelai and Emily before dashing out of the room

"I better go help" said Rory brightly following Luke out into the yard

"So you and mom huh?" asked Rory

"Are you upset?"

"Why would I be I thinks it's great" smiled Rory

"Really?"

"Really" she confirmed

20 minutes later

"All done" announced Rory brightly stepping back into the living room

"What were you making Rory" asked Emily

"Uhh.. just this..uh..thing for a school project" she finished lamely

"May I see it?"

"ohh no" hurried Rory "It's not done yet so it looks really bad" 

"But I thought you just said you finished it?" she asked

"I just meant… I didn't need Luke anymore!" she finished brightly "So why are you here Grandma" trying to change the topic before her grandmother realized anything "This is an unexpected visit"

"Yes I heard something very interesting from Bitty Charleston the other day

"Ohh really what was that?" asked Rory 

"She said you're dating the DuGrey boy"

Note: Great cliff-hanger? I was quite impressed with it myself more reviews and please read the note at the top about the editor job – and I want no more of this longer chapters rubbish how long was this chapter? My god my fingers are cramping!


	19. Chapter 19: The DuGrey boy

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 19: The DuGrey boy

Disclaimer: hate to state the obvious but I actually don't own Gilmore Girls, surprising as it sounds.

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

"She did?" stammered Rory nervously 

"Yes she did" answered Emily smugly

"Well..uh"

"I must say I'm very impressed" interrupted Emily "The DuGreys are wonderful people and I have heard nothing but good things about Tristan, I fully approve Rory"

"Uh..thanks Grandma"

"So I will be expecting you and darling Tristan over for dinner tomorrow night"

"Well I..uh..Don't think"

"See you then Rory dear" Emily announced picking up her coat and bag "Goodbye Lorelai" she said walking out the door

"So you and darling Tristan hey?" teased Lorelai

"Shut-up"

"Wonderful people?"

"They could be"

"Nothing but good things? Who has that woman been listening too?"

"Bitty Charleston" Rory stated glumly

- Wednesday morning 

Rory crossed the frost covered grounds of Chilton making her way to her locker after reaching it and shoving her books into it the gratefully used the 10 minutes before homeroom to sit and read her latest book

A pair of warm hands closed over her eyes

"Guess who?"

"Satan?"

"Nope"

"Bible-boy?"

"Try again"

"Lucifer?"

"Wrong"

"Sorry I thought you were Tristan but I must be wrong"

"You're right you are wrong, I am not merely Tristan but I am your fantasy" he said walking around the bench to sit beside her

"Sorry but you don't look like my fantasy" said Rory frowning at him

"Well then at least tell me your fantasies so I can fulfil them?"

"Dream on"

"Ohh but I do"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"You mean apart from my hot date with you?"

"Apart from the 'hot date' with my identical twin who actually likes you could you possibly come and meet my grandparents?" asked Rory biting her lip at the last part

"I suppose so"

"Thankyou"

"Hey you think a date with me comes that easily?"

"Yes"

"Wrong my sweet Mary you have to pay the fee"

"What fee?"

"My coming on a date with you fee"

"Which fee is that?" asked Rory exasperated

"The kissing fee" he answered smugly

"My god you're pathetic"

"Yes but am I too pathetic not to take too your Grandparents?"

Rory sighed, she was cornered

"Fine" she said crossing her arms and waiting expectedly

"No I get to pick the time" he said smirking

"My god you are exasperating!"

"My pleasure"

"Good-bye DuGrey"

"Until tonight Mary"

Note: Reviews plz!


	20. Chapter 20: Dining with the Gilmores

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 20: Dining with the Gilmores

Disclaimer: Don't own it (some dreams never will come true)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Tristan slid his sleek sports car into the driveway

Lorelai came bouncing out the door

"Rory there's a pretty boy out here with a pretty car!" she yelled pulling her coat on

"Hey Bible-boy" she said greeting him

"Evening Lorelai" he replied smoothly opening the car door for her

Rory came out of the house awkwardly throwing a bag over her shoulder and fastening an earring at the same time

"Ok I'm ready" she announced

"Thank heaven for that" smirked Tristan

"Shut-it Lucifer"

"She's feisty tonight"

"Hey my mother is in the car do I have to haul her out here?"

"Calm Rory, I will make a wonderful impression on your Grandparents don't worry" he said grinning

"Believe me I am, with you involved their can only be trouble"

"I aim to please" smirked Tristan

"Ready for tonight?" he asked blocking the door so she couldn't get into the car

Rory glared

"Out of the way Tristan"

"Unexpected things may happen"

"Tristan I have to get in the car now"

"You never know when I might collect payment"

Rory looked up startled

Tristan returned her gaze, holding it, then stepped away from the car door

Rory slid into the car a worried look on her face

- Pulling up at the Gilmore Mansion

Rory stepped out of the car and walked up to the doorstep 

Tristan opened the door about to follow Rory. He felt a pull on his shoulder

"Hey Tristan"

"Yes Lorelai?" 

"No trips to the balcony"

"What?"

"No trips to the balcony"

"Uhh ok" he said obviously confused

"Good let's go" said Lorelai glad she had gotten the whole un-cool mum bit over and done with

"What took you guys so long?" asked Rory when they appeared from the car

"We were just discussing that time you declared that clothes were far too "Inhibiting" for you and how you ran around naked and Taylor threatened to arrest you for indecent exposure at the age of 6" grinned Lorelai

Tristan raised his eyebrows

"Don't, say, a, word" Rory stated slowly

Tristan merely smirked

A severely uniformed maid opened the door

"Mrs Gilmore is expecting you go through to the lounge please"

"Thanks…." Lorelai trailed

"Celeste, Mam"

"Hey Celeste those uniforms sure are pretty, do you think maybe I could get a uniform from you with one of those kinky 'lil feather dusters? Me and the husband…."

"Mom!" snapped Rory pulling Lorelai away from the shocked looking maid

"You ruin all my fun"

"You have a sick sense of fun mother"

"Hey it's a rule I have to do it to all the new maids, it's a character test"

"Remember what happened to Suzie?" frowned Rory

"I thought we agreed not to mention that anymore"

Rory looked at her sternly

"Fine" grumbled Lorelai "let's go meet the crones"

- Cut to Gilmore's and Tristan entering the lounge

"Hello Girls, Tristan, how wonderful to see you all" said Emily greeting them in her best hostess voice and ushering them to the sofa

"Yes isn't this just the darnedest place to meet?" simpered Lorelai 

Emily shot a glare in Lorelai's direction

"So…Where's Dad?" asked Lorelai

"I'm here" said Richard strolling through the door

"Hey Dad" 

"Hey Grandpa" called Rory

"Hello Sir" said Tristan standing up to shake Richards's hand

"Ahh.. yes Tristan, Emily informed me you were coming how is Janlen doing by the way?"

"You know my Grandfather, he'll outlive us all"

"Yes Janlen is a fine man"

"That he is Sir"

The maid appeared 

"Dinner is ready Mam" 

"Thankyou Celeste" said Emily "Should we all adjourn to the dining room?" she asked before leading into the next room

Richard and Lorelai followed her while Tristan and Rory brought up the end

"How much do you wanna suck up?" hissed Rory

"Hey I can't help it if all Gilmore's find me charming" he whispered back

"Not all just the two who actually believe that angel face of yours" Rory shot back

"I have a face like an angel? I always thought of myself as more of a sinner, as you well know Rory" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively

"Uhh come on" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him through to the dining room


	21. Chapter 21: The daughters of America

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 21: Daughters of America

Disclaimer: Don't own it (some dreams never will come true)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: Ok this is Wednesday night if anyone is confused

The evening progressed well. Tristan charmed Emily and Richard while Rory and Lorelai watched him and silently gagged and threw him dirty looks when Rickard and Emily weren't looking

"So Tristan how is your mother?" asked Emily

"Very well thankyou Emily"

"Is she still on the board for the daughters of America?"

"Yes, I believe so"

"So you would know about the pre-coming out dance on this Friday night?"

"Yes" said Tristan

"Do you and Rory plan on attending?" asked Emily smiling

"Of course" said Tristan returning the smile "We had planned on it but Rory wasn't sure if she could come because of her Friday night dinners with you and Richard"

"Oh if that's all that's stopping you Rory dear please do go Richard and I may even attend ourselves"

"Thankyou Grandma" said Rory

Lorelai sat trying to suppress her laughter

Rory shot a death glare at Tristan

Tristan smiled

'It's just you and me now Gilmore' he thought to himself

Note: Short but sweet, just a little reminder to review for those wonderful long chapters I have been posting lately! 


	22. Chapter 22: I dont want to be a daughter...

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 22: I don't want to be a daughter of America!

Disclaimer: Don't own it (some dreams never will come true)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: this is Thursday and sorry a jumper is Australian for a sweater (soz!) 

Rory grabbed her books from her locker and hurried to her Photography class

Sliding in just before the bell rang Rory groaned as she caught sight of the only seat empty in the classroom

'What is with me today? I forgot Lukes was closed for the renovations, I didn't get any coffee from home, I was late to the bus, I left my book at home and now here she was late to class having to sit next to Tristan

"Morning Beautiful" greeted Tristan

Rory ignored him

"Ice queen" mumbled Tristan

"Excuse me?" Rory asked 

"Nothing"

"What you actually think I would speak to you after that stunt you pulled last night?"

"Mary, going to a dance with me can hardly be that awful" said Tristan as the photography teacher handed out information sheets

"Going to a normal dance with you wouldn't be bad" Rory admitted

Tristan's face quickly lit up but was then squashed as Rory said

"But the daughters of America dance? With all those snobby people not to mention how much my Grandma will be pressuring me to come out" finished Rory angrily

"It can't be that bad Mary"

"I don't want to be a daughter of America!" said Rory loudly

The rest of the class turned and stared

John quickly snapped a photo of Rory's anger and Tristan's dejected look 

The two returned to their work

After quickly filling out the information sheet Rory looked up to see a note on her desk

It read:

So what time should I pick you up tomorrow night?

Rory glared at Tristan

Tristan met her glare with a wide smile

Note: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Plz as you can see this pitiful excuse for an update is because I haven't gotten much inspiration lately but fear not the combination of school holidays and lots of helpful reviews shall soon set us on the path of constant updates! 


	23. Chapter 23: Memories

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 23: Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own it (some dreams never will come true)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: this is still Thursday

"Mom!" Rory called opening the door trying to balance her backpack book and coffee at the same time

"Sewing room!" called Lorelai from upstairs

Rory dropped her bag and book by the coat rack in the hallway and made her way upstairs

Lorelai sat huddled over her sewing machine bright sunlight poured in from the windows making the room seem all soft

"What are you up to?" asked Rory making her way over to her mother

"Just putting the finishing touches on your dress" said Lorelai grabbing the cup of coffee from Rory's hand

"Hey" said Rory indignantly

"Hey nothing, I have just created the most beautiful dress in existence" she said gleefully

Rory picked up the dress from the table

"Wow mom it's beautiful" she said holding the dress in front of her

The soft sunlight flickered on the red stain and black lace dress Rory held. It was strapless; the underlay of the dress was red stain then covered by black lace. The bodice was firm and beaded, the skirt flared out softly. 

"It's wonderful" said Rory in awe

"I know" stated Lorelai

"Thanks mom" said Rory hugging her

"Anytime" said Lorelai returning the hug "After all I couldn't let my daughter go out with a spunky boy from one of Hartford's most eligible families in any old dress" grinned Lorelai

Rory just smiled

"So do you know what the seamstress of this beautiful dress deserves?" asked Lorelai expectantly

"Coffee from Lukes" yelled Rory running down the stairs before her mother could beat her

"That child is so mine" said Lorelai to no one in particular. Fingering the dress she remembered the special memories it had held for her at the age of 16 and hoped Rory would have a special a night a she had when she'd worn it. Folding the dress carefully Lorelai placed it back in its box and left the room.

- Cut to Lukes

Lorelai and Rory sat in Lukes drinking their hot coffee

Rory's cell phone began to ring

Luke pointed to the sign, Jess grinned

"But Luke!" said Rory looking aghast at the caller I.D "It's Paris! I could be outside in the cold for hours!"

Luke shook his head

Lorelai stood up; grabbing Luke by the hand she pulled him into the store room

Jess chuckled

"You wanna talk to her?" grinned Rory evilly, holding the phone in front of the smirking Jess

"Nope and you better pick up that phone quickly Paris is only gonna get madder"

Rory pouted 

"Hello Paris" she said finally picking up the call

"About time!" exclaimed Paris "My mother just arrived home from aspen and realized the ball was tomorrow night, so my mother being my mother insisted I come out therefore I have to go to the ball tomorrow night or she's going to send ME to Aspen to get the size of my head reduced and you for one know I do not have the time for that its coming up to the SATs and I need my study time!" yelled Paris from the phone

"And you're calling me why?"

"Because I need a date" stated Paris miserably

"No problems just catch a ride with Tristan tomorrow night and your date and I will be ready"

"Thanks Rory"

"Bye Paris"

Rory clicked the phone off

"So Jess..."

"No Gilmore"

"Please Please!"

"No No and No!"

A ruffled Luke and Lorelai emerged from the store-room

"Have fun?" asked Rory

Lorelai didn't answer but simply drank her coffee as if it was water

"So Paris needs a date for tomorrow night and Jess won't go"

Jess sent Rory an 'I hate you!' look

"But Jess!" said Lorelai in a girly voice with a big smile on her face "We can dress you up and make you real pretty for the big dance" she said batting her eyelashes

"No" said Jess

Lorelai grabbed the front of Jesses shirt and whispered in his ear

Jess turned pale and nodded as Lorelai released him 

"We can go now" announced Lorelai picking up her bag and coat

"How did you do that?" asked Rory in amazement

"I just told him that if he didn't want Luke and I to do something on his bed than he better go to the dance" grinned Lorelai

"Mom! Eww gross" 

"Hey it worked didn't it? Now Paris won't be mad at you and I get to see the look on her face when she realizes Jess is her date!" exclaimed Lorelai gleefully

"You are so evil" said Rory opening the door for her

"Don't I know it babe" said Lorelai waltzing out

"Bye Luke! Bye Jess!" called Rory

Luke grunted and Jess glared

Note: Fingers cramping! Too much typing! Reward me with your reviews!


	24. Chapter 24: Fridays are very good days

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 24: Fridays are very good days

Disclaimer: Don't own it (some dreams never will come true)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: EVIL! All of you are evil except for my nine beloved reviewers! I know a lot more of you are reading my story and I posted what I personally think was one of the best chapters in the story and it was long and I only got nine reviews! Nine! I guess I'm just gonna have to punish you with short chapters, cliff-hangers and No regular updates! YOU have been WARNED!

And does anyone have episodes that they can email me or tell me where to download from cos I missed like half of the season I mean what kind of people put a good show on Saturday night hello? Do we not have lives? – people who help will get new chapters sent directly to their inbox!

Friday morning

Rory lay half awake half asleep 

Groaning she turned to the other side of her bead and tried to open her eyes

Rory was greeted by the sight of her smiling mother

"Guess what?" asked Lorelai brightly

"Mum! Go away!"

"Nope that's not it!"

Rory groaned

"It's Friday and you and I do not have to have dinner with George and Martha, you are going to a dance with a boy who If I was 16 years younger…but that's another story, we get to see the look on Paris and Jesses faces and Luke is coming to the dance with me! Yes I like Fridays" Lorelai nodded her head "Fridays are very good days"

"Here" said Lorelai shoving coffee into Rory's hands

"Thanks" muttered Rory about to fall asleep again

"Up! Up!" said Lorelai brightly "School – Chilton remember Hell?"

Rory jumped up quickly frantically grabbing her kilt from the wardrobe

Lorelai walked out hitting the on button on Rory's CD player before leaving

Rory quickly got dresses humming along with the Good Charlotte cd that Jess had leant her

"Mom I'm going" called Rory jogging down the stairs

"Have a good day sweets, say hi to Tristan and tell him to be here by seven" called Lorelai from the kitchen 

"Okay bye!" 

Rory shut the door behind her she stopped and smelt the crisp air then walked quickly towards her bus-stop

Note: Leaving it there very disappointed with reviews you all brought it on yourself you know! Lol I'm evil ta- ta!


	25. Chapter 25: Thankyou

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 25: Thankyou

Disclaimer: Don't own it (some dreams never will come true)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: Ok I hope everyone reads this cos I won't repeat it OPPS! THERE I GO BEING ARROGANT AGAIN! Well fine If I'm arrogant for simply asking people to take a little time out and tell me they like my story or how to improve it then fine I'm sorry if wanting to see if people actually like my story makes me arrogant than fine I'm arrogant and if this story is crap I'm sorry but I don't remember asking you to read it. Sorry to everyone else who does give me reviews and you don't know how much I appreciate it but after that I probably wont write a fiction again but I will finish it because it is a creative release and I know some people actually like reading it. Thankyou

Rory Gilmore stepped off the bus replacing her book back into her bag

Tristan sat at the bench waiting for Rory. Seeing her getting off the bus he quickly approached

"Morning Mary" he greeted

"Hey Tristan" she returned

Tristan handed her a cup of coffee 

"Thanks" she smiled gratefully

"I need a favour" Rory asked 

"Mary Mary Mary I knew you would ask someday quickly I'm sure that janitor's closet will be free" he smirked

"Don't be an idiot" laughed Rory "Do you mind if Paris and Jess share a ride with us?" she asked hopefully

Tristan didn't really want any interruption from others but seeing the look on Rory's face he couldn't say no

"Sure" he smiled "But how on earth did you the two of them together?" he asked as they walked towards the entrance gates of Chilton 

Rory grinned mischievously 

"Well Paris doesn't know that Jess is going with her yet and Jess was blackmailed into it" Rory sipped her coffee

Tristan was amused

"Lorelai's idea?" he asked

"Hey don't you think I would do that?" she asked offended

"No Mary" said Tristan sliding an arm around her waist "You're far too nice although you will enjoy seeing it you wouldn't orchestrate it"

Rory folded her arms and pouted

"You look cute when you do that" Tristan told her

Rory glared

"Okay shutting up now" he said

The two entered the building 

"Hey T-man" guys called

"Hi Tristan" said a girl 

"Hey Tristan Hey Rory" another group called

Tristan nodded to each of them 

"How do they know who I am?" asked Rory

"What you think that after being my girlfriend for almost a week that no one would know your name" he smirked

"You're right" Rory said surprising Tristan

"I am?"

"Yeah I'm bound to stand out after all I'm probably the only girl that has lasted more than two days" she remarked

"You're harsh" he replied a frown on his face

"Just truthful" she said

"I have to go"

Tristan quickly gave her a kiss on the check before she had a chance to escape from his arm

"Bye" she muttered quickly before walking away

Just then John and Amanda interrupted them 

"You two sure are hard to find but luckily we got that shot" remarked John holding his camera

Tristan didn't reply

"So we heard on the grapevine that you and Rory are going to the daughters of America pre coming out ball" said Amanda

"Yes" replied Tristan tersely wanting to follow Rory

"Great so we'll see you at Rory's place then" said John

"What?" Tristan's head snapped back around

"Well we have to be there to capture those magic moments! The project would be incomplete without them" John grinned

"Sure, I've got to go to class see you round" 

Tristan left

"That was weird" remarked Amanda

"It definitely was" said John

- Later that day

All day Tristan and Rory avoided each other until they couldn't anymore

Rory took an available seat in her photography class and for once she wasn't next to Tristan who was seated in his usual desk at the back row

"Good afternoon class" greeted the teacher "I think by now you are all sick of theory so if you will follow me into the Darkroom I will show you how to print your photos"

The class followed the teacher down a corridor in to a medium sized room where 15 state of the art enlargers sat opposite this was a large sink running from one end of the room to the other the sink was filled with trays

The teacher explained in detail how to use the enlargers and how long the paper should be in the chemical 

"Now I want you to understand these is no light aside from the red lights allowed so you will be in complete darkness but it isn't hard once you get used to it"

Rory stood listening intently

Tristan watched with a couple of friends at the back watching the teacher pour chemicals

The class returned to the classroom

"Now on Monday you will swap the films with your partners and develop your photos with your partner at the allocated time"

The teacher proceeded to announce everyone's allocated times for the darkroom Rory and Tristan had received Monday afternoon

The shrill Chilton bell rang

"Enjoy your weekends" the teacher called

A group of happy chattering teenagers left the room

Rory had to make a quick stop at her locker before heading for the bus turning the lock she opened the locker to reveal a single stunning white rose with a card attached

It read:

_I know, I know, not very original at all but I just wanted to say I cant wait for tonight and before I forget I want to tell you how much I've enjoyed  had this week -  thankyou _

_ See you at seven _

_Love_

_Tristan_

Rory collected the rose from her locked dumped her unwanted books and headed out to the bus, a small smile on her face

Note: Sorry this chapter was bad but if you see the above not you'll probably understand why – thanks for reading


	26. Chapter 26: hours of primping

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 26: hours of primping

Disclaimer: Don't own it (some dreams never will come true)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: Thankyou for all reviews I appreciate your words and your criticism I hope everyone has an excellent Good Friday and remembers to donate to the Good Friday appeal to help sick kids

The bus halted at the stars hollow stop Rory walked up the aisle way, thanked the driver and stepped off the bus Lorelai was waiting for her

"Hey sweets" greeted Lorelai

"Hi Mom" 

"So you ready?" asked Lorelai

"For what?"

"The hours of primping before the spunky boy escorts you to the dance of course!" teased Lorelai

"Mom we are not going to primp for hours"

"Oh yes we are"

"It's not going to be fun tonight anyway" muttered Rory 

"What do you mean?" asked Lorelai as they walked through stars hollow toward Lukes

"It was weird today, he kissed me goodbye and all of a sudden I felt really sad I didn't want it to end" said Rory

"Hun that's perfectly normal you've almost had a real relationship with Tristan for a week and why won't the ball be fun?"

"Because I kind of avoided him for the rest of the day"

"Child of mine trust me it wont matter you'll have fun tonight and maybe even a bit of romance" grinned Lorelai as they stepped into Lukes

"Luke my wonderful boyfriend" she announced "we will have 10 coffees to go please"

Luke placed four to go cups on the counter leaned over and gave Lorelai a kiss

Lorelai picked up the cups and left with Rory in tow

As the stepped out Lorelai said "And that my child is how to handle I guy" she proclaimed

"I don't get it you asked for ten and he only gave you four how is that handling him?"

"Well I would have been satisfied with two so I ask for the world and get better than what I expected" she said sipping one of the cups as they headed towards the house

Rory just shook her head

- Later that night 

Rory sat on a chair in front of her dresser cosmetics of every kind from Lorelai's makeup bag were strewn around her Lorelai stood behind her having pinned up Rory's hair and was now curling it

The doorbell rang

"Sookie can you get that?" called Lorelai

"Got it" yelled Sookie opening the front door to reveal Luke and Jess in suits

"Wow" said Sookie

Lorelai came down the stairs dressed beautifully in a navy blue evening gown

Luke just stood there Jess passed Lorelai giving her a small wink as he went upstairs to find Rory

"If it isn't my flannel man all dressed up" cooed Lorelai 

"You look stunning" stammered Luke

"I know" grinned Lorelai "Rory leant me her pretty stick"

- Upstairs

Rory was just slipping on her shoes as Jess entered

"Not bad Gilmore" he remarked

"You don't clean up too bad either Mariano"

The doorbell rang


	27. Chapter 27: For a smart girl

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 27: for a smart girl

Disclaimer: Don't own it (some dreams never will come true)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: Thankyou for all reviews I appreciate your words and your criticism I hope everyone had a great Easter and ate way too much choccie! 

Jess stood in the doorway watching Rory anxiously fastening her red high-heeled strappy shoe

"Relax Gilmore its only Tristan" he said smiling smugly as Rory bit her lip

"Well I think you should go down and see Paris instead of teasing me" returned Rory easily wiping the smirk off Jesses face

"Maybe I will" announced Jess but before leaving he couldn't resist commenting "You'll blow him away"

Rory met Jesses gaze and smiled

"Go say hi to Paris"

Jess turned and left

Rory sighed and looked at her reflection in the dresser mirror "Now or never" she muttered to herself.

Jess descended the stairs below him Sookie and Lorelai were greeting Tristan, Paris and another couple he didn't know who had a camera

Jess watched Paris intently, who turned and chatted to the girl she was wearing an off the shoulder white own with silver embroidery 'she looks stunning' thought Jess to himself 'whoa where did that come from? God its Paris, Mariano get a grip on yourself' Jess continued down the stairs

"Jess this is John and Amanda" introduced Lorelai, Jess nodded to each of them

"So... let's get some photos!" announced Lorelai egarly grabbing her camera from a drawer "Step right up couple number one! Jess and Paris!"

Lorelai grabbed Paris and Jess before they could escape and pushed them together "Pretty smiles" she yelled

"Why am I having a photo with Jess?" asked Paris, panic setting in

"Geez for a smart girl Paris you sure are slow Jess is you date tonight"

Paris pales visibly

"Relax Paris" whispered Jess into her ear "You look hot in that dress may I add" he gave her a wink

Lorelai quickly snapped the picture 'so cute' she grinned evilly

"Next!" yelled Lorelai fully enjoying her role as photographer

Meanwhile Rory peered around the corner deciding now was the best time to make a subtle entrance

Lorelai had just taken the picture of John and Amanda when she caught sight of Rory in the corner of her eye

'Rory has never looked more beautiful'

To her surprise Luke put an arm around her "You should be proud" he said

Lorelai smiled gratefully

Another person who was fully entranced by Rory's entrance was Tristan who stood there shock still watching her

John and Amanda caught sight of Tristan and quickly grabbed their camera frantically taking pictures of the small smile on Rory's face and Tristan's awe-struck look

"Ready to go?" asked Lorelai completely aware that everyone had gone quiet 

"Yes" Tristan's voice rang out clearly

"Great let's get these teenage cabooses outta here!" said Lorelai opening the front door

The group assembled outside

Tristan offered his arm to Rory "Mary"

"Mr. DuGrey" Rory replied with a smile

"Shall we?" he asked gesturing to the waiting limo

Rory whooped excitedly grabbed Paris's arm and jumped into the limo

Tristan chuckled

"You've got a wild one there DuGrey" remarked John ushering Amanda in

Tristan was just about to step into the limo when Jess grabbed his arm "You hurt her and I'll kill you and make it look like an accident"

For a moment Tristan thought Jess was joking but looking at the grim face Tristan knew he wasn't 

"I wouldn't hurt her Jess"

"Good" and Jess believed him

"Get your asses in here!" yelled Paris "We're going to be late!"

Tristan threw a look at Jess 

Jess shook his head "What can I say? I just go asking for trouble" he grinned before stepping into the limo

Tristan waved to Lorelai and Luke in the jeep before joining the other teenagers

Note: Soz it was so short and took so long but I'm kinda banned from the computer so this was totally illicit but a small update is better than nothing I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible opps gotta go I think I can hear the door!


	28. Chapter 28: Thanks Mom

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 28: Thanks Mom

Disclaimer: Don't own it (some dreams never will come true)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: I'm really sorry I was hoping to put the ball all together in one large chapter but I can only steal time on the computer here and there and I want to keep everyone interested by updating as soon as possible – thanks

P.S finally the evil channel nine gods have relented and Gilmore Girls is back on and at a night when everyone isn't out partying THANKYOU! See it Tuesday 7:30!

Rory sat smiling to herself around her Jess, Tristan, Paris John and Amanda laughed and talked and Rory was just happy watching them 'If someone had told me two months ago that I was going to be in a limo on the way to a ball with Tristan jess and Paris I would have told them to go back to mars' Rory mused to herself. 'Not that I'm one for popularity but its great to have more that two friends' Rory smiled at this happy thought and unconsciously squeezed Tristan's hand

Tristan caught her eye, surprised; he smiled warmly and squeezed her hand back

Rory's cell phone rang shrilly 

Rory picked it up 'who would be calling now?'

"Hello" Rory spoke into the phone

"Hey sweets"

"Mom! I'm going to see you in like fifteen minutes!"

"I know I know but we didn't get a chance to talk at home so I just wanted to say how beautiful you look in my dress and…"

"Mom you didn't tell me it was your dress"

"Its not mine its yours now and I want you to have it, I wore it to this dance sixteen years ago with your dad"

"Mom, you don't know how much this means to me" Rory said feeling tears well up in her eyes

"Hey it's not like I just invented coffee or anything! All I did was update and old dress and give it to you"

"Mom, it's special and you know it"

"Your right, anyway have a great time with that spunky boy of yours"

Rory grinned "Oh I will" she replied

"Hey!" said Lorelai "That was a very un-Roryish comment to make"

"Well maybe I'm not in a Rory mood tonight"

"You go girl!"

"Bye Mom"

"Bye sweets"

Just as Rory closed her cell phone the limo pulled to a halt a dark suited driver opened the door and Tristan stepped out offering his hand to Rory as she exited from the limo.

John and Amanda snapped the photo quickly after having exited from the other door in time to catch yet another magic moment

The teenagers had arrived in front of a large hall two men in tuxes stood at the door as the group made their way to the large double doors the two men opened the doors to reveal a fairy-light wonderland full of dancing couples.

Poor excuse for a chapter I know but I will update this weekend!!


	29. Chapter 29: Hartford Hall

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 29: Hartford Hall

Disclaimer: Don't own it (some dreams never will come true)

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Note: Again sorry that I'm not updating as often but I will continue! P.S for those people who think the reviews have gone to my head, well good luck with that

Rory gasped audibly at the beautiful site in front of her

The tall blonde beside her took in her face and shimmering eyes reflecting the fairy lights decorating Hartford Hall

"While we're still young" grumbled Paris from behind shattering the moment between the two

"Jess can you control the woman you with please?" asked Tristan a part of his old self returning as he threw a cocky smirk at Paris and Jess

"No woman is controlled DuGrey" remarked Paris arching a brow "Am I right Rory?" she asked

"Absolutely Paris" returned Rory linking arms with her the two walked off into the crowd

"Way to go DuGrey" remarked Jess clapping him on the back

"Smooth" said John leading Amanda onto the dance floor with the other couples

"They'll be back" smiled Tristan rocking on his heels with his hands in his pockets

"If we're lucky" said Jess who walked off to find Luke and Lorelai

Tristan went over to a group of friends and chatted with them while he waited for Rory

Rory watched Tristan from the other side of the room earlier Paris had fled her side to look for Jess in case he decided to leave in her absence 'not that she would admit that' mused Rory deciding now we be the time to reunite herself with Tristan

Rory slid up beside Tristan as he talked with a group of guys she didn't know

"Back so soon?" asked Tristan cockily

"I see you haven't finished your cave man stage of the night so I'll go again" announced Rory quickly turning to leave

"Wait!" Tristan grabbed her arm "Sorry"

"Apologising so soon DuGrey?" asked Rory a perfect imitation of Tristan earlier

"Anything for you Mary" he returned his blue yes full of a warmth Rory had never seen

"Care for a dance?" he asked smoothly guiding her towards the floor before she could answer

"I suppose so" teased Rory placing her arms around Tristan's neck as they began to gently sway to the music

_I'll be your dream, _**_  
_**_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._**_  
_**_I'll be your hope; _**_  
_**_I'll be your love be everything that you need. _**_  
_**_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do... _**_  
_**_I will be strong I will be faithful _**_  
_**_'cause I'm counting on _**_  
_**_A new beginning. _**_  
_**_A reason for living. _**_  
_**_A deeper meaning. _

Tristan pulled Rory closer to him as the two became lost in each others eyes oblivious to the world around them

**_  
_**_I want to stand with you on a mountain._**_  
_**_I want to bathe with you in the sea. _**_  
_**_I want to lay like this forever._**_  
_**_till the sky falls down on me... _**_  
_**_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, _**_  
_**_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry... _**_  
_**_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty. _**_  
_**_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of... _**_  
_**_The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you... _**_  
_**_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_**_  
_**_I want to bathe with you in the sea. _**_  
_**_I want to lay like this forever,_**_  
_**_until the sky falls down on me... _**_  
_**_Oh can't you see it baby? _**_  
_**_You don't have to close your eyes _**_  
_**_'cause it's standing right before you. _**_  
_**_All that you need will surely come... _**_  
_**_I'll be your dream _**_  
_**_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. _**_  
_**_I'll be your hope _**_  
_**_I'll be your love be everything that you need. _**_  
_**_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..._

**_  
_**_I want to stand with you on a mountain, _**_  
_**_I want to bathe with you in the sea. _**_  
_**_I want to lay like this forever, _**_  
_**_Until the sky falls down on me..._**__**

After an eternity of losing herself into those eyes she brought her lips up to meet those of Tristan Du Greys

This kiss was everything the first kiss between two people who are meant for each other I supposed to be, it was full of warmth and love and passion taking the two entwined to heights they'd both never reached

Breathlessly the two broke apart they're eyes meeting, frantically searching for any trace of regret in the others eyes and when finding none leaned in for another kiss, the first of many in a lifetime

Lorelai Gilmore watched from the side with tears in her eyes Luke Danes beside her wiped the tear the moved slowly down her face

"She's all grown up"

"It tends to happen" replied Luke in a gruff voice unsure of how to handle himself in such a situation

Lorelai slapped him across the chest "Luke you are so un-romantic"

"C'mon" said Luke as a jazzy tune started 

"Where are we going?" asked a sniffly Lorelai

"When a guy upsets a woman he has to dance with her" explained Luke gruffly as he pulled Lorelai into a very un-Luke like twirl

"Who says and where did you learn to do that?" asked Lorelai completely surprised

"I learnt it at school and it's in the rulebook" replied Luke 

"Ohh I like the rule book can I look at it and see if its got anything dirty in there?" asked Lorelai 

"No" replied Luke with a smile 

On the other side of them room a flushed Rory and Tristan broke apart

"You look like you need a drink" remarked Tristan taking in her rosy face

"That would be great meet you back here in five" said Rory before turning and making her way towards the restroom

Rory opened the door to find the cool relief of an empty bathroom hit her face

'What is going on Rory Gilmore? since when do you passionately kiss the school rouge in front of all of Hartford?'

Rorys hands gripped either side of the sink as she looked into the mirror

A girl with brightly flushed cheeks and startled blue eyes stared back at her 

Rory anxiously splashed cold water on her face and calmed herself down 'Relax Gilmore its only Tristan'

Tristan meanwhile stoof holding two glasses as he talked with some friends from the soccer team

"So I saw you with that Gilmore chick" remareked one

the others chuckled appreciatively

"She is a fine one so how long you think it will take DuGrey?"

Rory had approached the group Tristans back was facing her so she could not see the galre he was wearing or the tightening of his lip

Overhearing the conversation Rory's face paled, she felt sick, Rory turned and fled the room

"Hey isn't that the chick now?" asked one of the guys

Tristan turned to see Rory running out the door

He took after her

"What are you doing?" he yelled as he caught up with her at the bottom of the steps

"What do you care" she yelled back "After all I'm only some piece of ass your trying to get, granted I've taken longer than the others but really I'm nothing special am I Tristan? I'm just like all the others unbelievably stupid and naivee"

"Where the hell did you pull that from? Rory you're different you know you mean more to mean than that"

"Really? Well what I just saw sure as hell proves I'm right"

"And what did you see?"

"I just saw the guy I had only moments before shared the most perfect kiss of my life with, talk to his buddies about how long it was going to take"

"Is that right Rory?" asked Tristan growing madder and madder "Well fine if you of all people cant see past a player image and some stupid talk to see the person inside then maybe we should finish it now" he said his voice full of venom and anger

Rory Gilmore turned her back and walked calmly into the night

That was a monster chapter for not updating as promised hope you enjoy!


	30. Chapter 30: On the porch

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 30: On the porch

Disclaimer: Yep I own it that's right and I'm just testing all the upcoming episodes out on you HA! Right

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Rory had fled the ball. After catching a bus back to Hartford and receiving more than a few stares in her beautiful dress Rory had arrived home and sat sobbing for hours

This was were Lorelai found her

"Hey babe" greeted Lorelai quietly sitting beside her on the Gilmore porch in the cool night air

Rory wiped the tears from her face

"What happened?" asked Lorelai rubbing circles into Rory's back to calm her

"I was just like all the others, just a game" whispered Rory

"Are you sure?"

"I know what I saw mom"

Lorelai pulled Rory close for a long hug

"What do you say to a long night of wallowing cos its damn freezing out here" said Lorelai

"I just want to go to bed and forget the whole night ever happened" said Rory turning and walking into the house

"That's great but what happens when Monday comes around" said Lorelai to herself

Semi cliff-hanger! Lol soz I will try to get Monday up soon 


	31. Chapter 31: On a Monday

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 31: On a Monday…

Disclaimer: Yep I own it that's right and I'm just testing all the upcoming episodes out on you HA! Right

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Having gone the whole day without catching a glimpse of hat blonde, spiked head Rory was filled with hope as she reached the photography classroom

Rory scanned the classroom and felt her stomach fill with dread as her eyes locked with the ice blues of Tristan DuGrey's

"Right now everyone can complete these sheets on light and Mr DuGrey and Ms Gilmore can have the darkroom" announced the teacher

Rory lifted herself from her chair reluctantly 'two hours trapped in a darkened room with Tristan...this afternoon is gonna be hell'

"Now you two remember the procedure with the chemicals?" asked the teacher

Tristan and Rory nodded mutely 

"Hey guys" said Amanda brightly walking over to the two, John behind her

"Hey are your negatives"

"Thanks" said Tristan opening the door to the darkroom for Rory 

Rory quickly walked into the room her eyes on the floor

"Good luck T" remarked John

Tristan didn't reply

Rory removed her Chilton blazer and adjusted the enlarger easel to the size of her paper

Tristan closed the door behind him

"All set up?" he asked 

"Yep" replied Rory

Tristan turned on the dim red lights and switched off the main lights

It took a minute for Rory's eyes to adjust to the lack of light but she could just make out Tristan pouring chemicals into the trays over by the basin

Rory spotted a black radio on one of the shelves gratefully she turned it on sick of the lingering silence already

"Here" said Tristan handing her the negatives

Rory felt her fingers skim his and shivered. Tristan quickly turned and went back to pouring chemicals

'This is going to be a long afternoon' was the simultaneous thought 

Note: Soz that sucked I know but I really need ideas!!!! 


	32. Chapter 32: Our memories

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 32: Our Memories

Disclaimer: Yep I own it that's right and I'm just testing all the upcoming episodes out on you HA! Right

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Rory slid her negatives in hitting the timer she watched Tristan out of the corner of her eye not even looking at the photo developing

*Ding*

Sliding the paper out from under the easel Rory walked to the other side of the room placing the paper into the developer. Tristan came beside her to watch

Below the water line a faint image began to appear becoming clearer and clearer as the waves of developer enfolded it 

Tristan could make out the shadowy outline of Rory bent over a sing perfect white rose, a content smile on her face

Rory remembered that moment 'I was wrong to trust him' thought Rory swaying the water from side to side until the photograph was fully formed

Tristan returned to the easel and slid the negative along to the next frame

Rory carefully picked up the photo using tongs and slid it into the stop bath

Tristan put the next photo into the developer

Rory watched as a close up photo developed of Tristan and her looking deeply into each others eyes as snow danced around them 

'The moment was perfect' thought Tristan 'only a fool couldn't see the chemistry between us'

Rory felt tears began to well in her eyes abruptly turning she went to the easel to print the next photo

Tristan sighed 'this whole afternoon is like designed torture every photo holds more memories of how happy I was and how close Rory was to falling for me'

The next photo described those sentiments exactly

Rory was walking down a crowded Chilton hallway Tristan was leaning against a locked watching her broodingly

'She just rejected me, left me hanging, I truly didn't know wether she would or wouldn't turn up that night. Only one of the many truly amazing things about you Rory Gilmore' mused Tristan to himself moving the two pictures along to the stop bath and the first of Rory into the fixer

That's it for now sorry about the long break but better something than nothing and the next part wont be for a while because of exams and being banned from the computer but I'm still here keeping the trory dream alive – woah that sounded pathetic I really truly need some sleep well I hope u enjoyed that!


	33. Chapter 33: Our Memories

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 33: Our Memories 2

Disclaimer: Yep I own it that's right and I'm just testing all the upcoming episodes out on you HA! Right

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Rory returned from the easel the next photograph depicted Rory biting her lip and Tristan smiling as Rory asked him to meet her Grandparents

"You looked so anxious" remarked Tristan

Rory ignored him turning to print another photo

Tristan sighed and moved the photo along

Rory dropped the next print in the developer and returned to the easel

Tristan was glad for this; the next photo showed his face crushed with rejection and a look of pure anger on Rory's face as they discussed the daughters of America dance

Swirling the water from side to side Tristan was tempted to throw the photograph out before Rory could see it but he resisted, the fire in Rory's eyes was too precious to destroy

The next was a photo taken the day of the dance Rory was arguing amicably with Tristan a light in both they're eyes

Rory, after the photo developed, went to print the next photo not wanting to be reminded of the memories only to find the next photo worse

Tristan had his arm around her waist and was sweetly kissing her cheek as hordes of Chilton students passed them

"How can you say that you weren't different?" asked Tristan his back turned watching the photo developing

Rory put the next two prints into the developer, one, a stunning photo of Tristan waiting at the bottom of the stairs a look of love upon his face as Rory entered. The other, captured the two of them staring into each others eyes and leaning in for the kiss of a lifetime at the dance

"God dammit Rory answer me"

Rory ignored him again, this time an anxious look on her face as she moved some photographs into the fixer

Tristan grabbed her arm 

"Let go" demanded Rory a murderous glare on her face

"You really believe that I set out to hurt you?" asked Tristan "You really believe that you aren't different?" 

Rory met his gaze "I was just a game to you"

Tristan picked up his blazer and left, slamming the darkroom door behind him

Rory felt her eyes well with tears brushing them from her face she moved all of the photos into the fixer

Three photos sat on top

All featured Tristan, a brooding remorseful Tristan, a crushed Tristan and a Tristan with a look of pure, innocent love written all over his face

"Oh god what have I done?"

Rory ran to the door 


	34. Capter 34: You could say that

What develops in the Darkroom

Chapter 34: You could say that

Disclaimer: Yep I own it that's right and I'm just testing all the upcoming episodes out on you HA! Right

Pairings: T/R P/J L/L

Rating: PG

Bolting through the startled class of photography students Rory ran down the empty Chilton hallway

'Where is he?' Rory frantically thought, running onto the frost covered grounds of Chilton

Rory spotted a lone figure walking towards the car park

She would have known that tousled blonde head anywhere

"Tristan" she yelled stopping still

Tristan held his breath, turning slowly he saw Rory, breathless, her blue eyes sparkling calling out to him

The pain sliced through his heart

He turned again

"Tristan please!" yelled Rory grabbing his arm after catching up with him

"What" he asked tersely

"There's something I have to say"

"I really don't think there is anything to say Rory" replied Tristan in a cold voice he deadened gaze scaring Rory

"There is!" cried Rory

"What then?" he asked

"I love you" Rory said in a quiet voice staring at her feet

Tristan looked startled

"I was wrong" continued Rory still finding her feet interesting "You do care about me and I am different"

"Are you sure?" asked Tristan

"I love you"

Tristan suddenly whooped with joy and grabbed Rory up into his arms swinging her around

"Am I forgiven?" asked Rory when he finally put her down, though Tristan still held her in a close embrace

"For being blind?" asked Tristan

Rory nodded biting her lip anxiously 

Tristan leaned in giving Rory a kill full of the passion they shared

"So that's a yes?" asked Rory

"You could say that" grinned Tristan

THE END!!!!! Tada my first Gilmore Girls fic is completed be on the lookout for my next fic Untitled as yet but it will be taking songfic to a whole new level! If anyone is interest in co-writing please contact me! I hope you've enjoyed this fic – thankyou for reading 

*mwah*

_Elise_


End file.
